


Popsicles, a Rooftop, and Observation

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rooftop makes for a good vantage point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles, a Rooftop, and Observation

**Author's Note:**

> For fandomweekly challenge #008: Rooftops.

No one ever looked up. 

It was a useful fact that never ceased to amaze Ankh. He might have chalked it up to the way humans were generally inattentive, but it was true even among his fellow Greeed. Wings had always given him a certain advantage, if only when the others were also too distracted to notice shadows.

Not that he had wings, now. But for now he didn't need them. A roof was enough. It was a good place to sit and eat a popsicle on a pleasant day, but more than that, it was a good place to watch everyone else. Today, lacking business at the restaurant, Chiyoko had decided it would be fun to take Eiji and Hina out for a picnic instead. For once, Ankh had managed to disappear before he got dragged into the plans, but that didn't mean he wasn't still idly watching as the others went in and out, repeatedly realizing they had forgotten something. 

After what seemed like a stupidly long time spent preparing, the group finally headed off to wherever they had chosen, the women giggling to each other about something Ankh didn't care that he couldn't hear. Eiji hung back, letting the others go ahead until they were nearly out of view. 

Then, to Ankh's surprise, he looked directly at him. It seemed he'd been spotted this time, after all. 

"Ankh!" He called up with his usual unrelenting cheerfulness, "Why don't you come join us?" Equally predictably, all Ankh did was raise an eyebrow. "Ah, well, I guess it wouldn't really interest you... but it's probably boring always just sitting up there, isn't it?" 

"Tch." He looked away, enough of a response to tell the other not to bother. If he had been interested in Hina trying to feed him more poultry, he would have been down there with them already. Apparently unsurprised, Eiji simply shrugged and walked away, seeming equally cheerful to have had his offer turned down. Ankh couldn't help wondering why he'd tried in the first place. 

It then occurred to him that Eiji had just said "always." 

He didn't notice how long he'd stared wide-eyed down at the previously occupied ground until the popsicle started melting down his fingers.


End file.
